MH&EAH Crossover: The Prophecy
by OUATTLOSFan
Summary: When an unknown threat puts Ever After High and all the realms in danger, Avea, Bonita, Neighthan, Sirena, Deuce, and Cleo journey to Ever After High to stop the threat. Deuce deals with family issues and an old family prophecy comes to pass.
1. The Distress Call

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters, but this is my plot.

Deuce's POV:

My alarm went off and I slowly got out of bed to get ready to go to school. I put on my glasses, put on my clothes, and took care of my pet rat Perseus. I walked to the stables to go feed my Pegasus and brush him. Then I went into the kitchen and found my mom was cooking her homemade meat pie.

"Really, mom I love your meat pie but, you've been cooking it ever since you got pregnant." I said

"Believe me I'm tired of it too but your brother Khyasor loves it." She replied

Then I heard footsteps down the hallway and I saw a man about 6 ft. and had a white toga with a golden belt around his waist; I knew exactly it was!

"Stop!" I yelled

"Look I can explain…"

I walked up to him with a fist and punched him in his face but he looked back at me like I didn't punch him at all.

"Deuce, is that anyway to treat a god especially if he's your father." Poseidon replied

"Just shut up, you may have sired me but you are not my father, what the Hell are you doing here?" Then it hit me. "Oh my gods, how could I be so stupid, you violated her again and Kyhasor is your son!"

"Deuce he didn't violate me, I choose to be with him!"

I looked at her completely disgusted and confused. "What?! I can't believe you lied to me, you said Kyhasor's father was some random dude at a bar!"

"Deuce, let me explain…" My mom replied

"No, I am not listening; I have to go to school" I said

I quickly turned around and walked to the stables, not looking back. I got on Pegasus' and rode off to school. When I got to school I got off Pegasus and he flew back home.

I walked in the school and headed to my locker thinking about what just happened, just staring into space.

My girlfriend Cleo walked in front on me and starting waving her hand in front of me and saying "Earth to Deuce."

Then I snapped back "Sorry, what do you say?"

"What's wrong Deuce, you don't seem like yourself?"

"Nothing's wrong Cleo, I'm just tired."

Cleo put her hand on my face and said "It's okay Deuce, you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath and replied "Okay, the reason..." Then I was interrupted because my phone started ringing. "Sorry, let me take this."

I got out my phone and answered it. "Hey, Cupid what's up?"

"Please, help my school's in dang..."Then the call ended and I was very worried. "Cupid, are you there, Cupid?"

"What just happened?" Cleo said

"Cupid's school in danger; we need to help her!" I replied

"How are we supposed to help her, Cupid's in another dimension?" Cleo asked

"Yes, but I know who can help us get there!"

"Really, who can help us?"

"Sirena Von Boo, let's go find her!"

 **This is my first fan fiction, so let me know how well I did in a review.**


	2. The Magic Portal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one of this characters but this is my plot.**

Deuce's POV

Cleo and I were franticly searching the hallways for Sirena.

"How can Sirena help?" Cleo said

"Her sister goes to the same school as Cupid." I replied

"What? How do you know that?"

"She's my niece, well half-niece but whatever."

"Oh My Ra, she's your niece. How is that possible she's a mermaid/ghost and you're a gorgon?"

"Long story, but right now we just need to find Sirena."

We turned the hall and I saw Avea, Neighthan, Bonita, and Sirena standing by their lockers, talking to each other. I ran over to them and said:

"Sirena, we need your help!"

"You need my help; with what?" Sirena said

"Your sister's school is in danger and we need your help to get there."

"What, my sister's is trouble, follow me?!" Sirena replied

Sirena started floating away quickly determined to save her sister

"Sirena the exit is the other way." Avea said

Sirena turned around and started floating the other way and replied "I knew that."

Cleo, Neighthan, Bonita, Avea, and I followed behind Sirena to the exit.

"Sirena, where do we need to go?" I said

"Mt. Oympus." She replied

"Mt. Olympus, that's perfect. I just hope my dad isn't there."

"Your dad lives on Mt. Olympus?" Cleo Asked

"I'll explain later." I said

"Sorry to interrupt but were at school; we just can't leave." Bonita said while chewing on her sleeves

"Your right, someone needs to go tell Headmistress Bloodgood about the situation and everyone needs to call their parents." I replied

"I'll go tell Headmistress Bloodgood." Said Neighthan

He started running down the hallway and tripped. He looked back and said

"I'm Okay!" and started running back down the hallway."

Cleo looked at me and asked "What's the plan?"

"Don't worry you'll see."

Everyone got their phones out to call their parents, but I was going to call someone else.

 **Meanwhile in Mount Olympus**

There were two girls both sitting on a bed. One had blue skin, plumb hair with green streaks, and had a mermaid like tail made out of algae and her name was Posea Reef, Daughter of Poseidon. The other one had blue skin as well, pink hair with purple lighting strike streaks, wearing a magenta top and a light pink shirt and she was named Zori Weatherbolt, Daughter of Zeus, The King of The Gods.

"Would you rather marry a mortal or a god?" Zori said

"Um…," Then Posea's phone started ringing and she picked it up to see who was calling. "Hold on its Deuce."

"Hey, what's up brother from another mother?"

"Posea can you open portals to other dimensions?" I said

"No, but dad can, I can get him if you me too."

"Please don't, can you open a portal to Mt. Olympus and don't let the other gods know expect Eros?"

"Yes, I can but can I tell Zori?"

"Yes, of course, please hurry up it's an emergency!"

"Okay, I'm on it."

 **Back at Monster High**

Deuce's POV

I hang up the phone and said "Okay, follow me, let's go to the pool."

"Deuce why are we swimming, you said it was an emergency." Cleo Asked

"We aren't swimming it's our way to get to Mt. Olympus." I said

"What about Neighthan, he's not back yet?" Avea said

"You can go get him and we'll go to the pool." I said

Avea quickly trotted off to Headmistress Bloodgood's office.

"Okay, everyone else that's go!" I said

So we all quickly went down the halls and went outside to the school pool. I saw that the portal had formed.

"Deuce isn't that the same portal that our friends were sucked into." Cleo said

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry its safe." D

"How do you know's it safe?" Cleo asked

I looked Cleo and asked "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Cleo replied unsure of herself

I heard the sound of horse hooves and turned around to see Neighthan riding on Avea who was trotting back to get to the portal.

Bonita looked confused, looked at Avea, and said "Since when do you let people ride you?"

"Neighthan kept tripping and I got impatient." Avea said

"Are you ready?" Deuce said

Everyone nodded expect Sirena; who was looking at a beetle.

"Sirena, are you ready." Said Neighthan

"Oh, I get to go in the portal first!"

Sirena started swimming into the portal and said "WEEEEEE! This is so fun!" and Avea rolled her eyes

After everyone jumped in the portal expect Cleo and I; I grabbed Cleo's hand looked at her and said "Are you ready?"

She nodded and then we both jumped in.

I was underwater still holding Cleo's hand, trying to swim to the top. We reached the top and we both gasped for air. We made it to Mt. Olympus. Everyone else already got out of pool and I saw Eros, Posea, and Zori introducing themselves to the hybrids. Well of course Sirena already knew Posea, she was her aunt.

We got out of the pool and looked over at Posea and Zori said "What's up Posea and Zori?"

At the same time; Zori said "Nothing much." and Posea said "Deuce!"

Posea ran up to me and gave me hug. She stopped hugging me and said "Its nice to see you; what's the emergency?"

I looked at Eros and said "Cupid's school is in trouble."

Eros looked nervous as heck and said "Oh no, quickly follow me!"

Eros leaded everyone down a long hallway, and I was about to follow them but Zori grabbed my arm.

"Deuce, I know you don't trust your father right now, but my dad can help."

"No offense Zori, but I don't trust Zeus around mortals."

"Okay, that's a good point. Let's just go."

We caught up with the others and continued down the hallway; at the end of the hallway was a mirror.

"Here it is, just step right in." Said Eros

I looked in the mirror and my appearance completely changed, I stepped in, and when I come out I saw…..

 **Ha, Ha I'm evil I'm making you wait on a major cliffhanger. The Crossover will start happening in the next chapter. Please leave a review**


	3. The Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I own the plot.**

 **A Few Hours Earlier**

"Fall time at Ever After High, it's the first day back from summer." Said the Male Narrator

"But our story doesn't begin at Ever After High; it starts at Briar's Castle's Dungeon." Said The Female Narrator

There are rats everywhere, leaky pipes, and criminals everywhere but the most infamous criminal of all time was kept in the cell completely isolated from the rest of the criminals. This criminal was none other than The Dark Fairy. The Dark Fairy was kept for various crimes such as murder, theft, manslaughter, etc. At the end of the long dungeon hallway, there was a heavy metal door, and behind the metal door was a cell; for safety precessions.

A guard unlocked the door to the dungeons and headed to The Dark Fairy's cell with her dinner; which consisted of worms and all kinds of bugs. He unlocked the metal door went to the cell and placed the food under the cell slot. The guard looked around for a while but he didn't see the Dark Fairy, so he said "Your dinner is ready." Then out of nowhere she grabbed his arm and he yelled "Let me go you witch!" She reached through the cell bars and ripped out his heart and said "I'm no witch; I'm your worst nightmare!" with a quick evil laugh. Then spoke in to it and said "Let me out, of the cell." Without a choice in the matter he unlocked the cell door and she walked out her cell. The guard then short of breath said "Please, return my heart!" and she replied "I would, but that doesn't sound like fun." She crushed him heart and he fell on the floor dead; and left in a magic cloud of blue smoke.

 **Ginger's House**

The Dark Fairy then appeared in The Blind Witch's gingerbread house; full of all kinds of sweets. The Blind Witch (Ginger's mother) was sitting in a rocking chair knitting a dress in front on the fireplace where she cooks children (Well used to eat children, after she gave birth to her second child Ginger, she realized that children shouldn't be eaten; she tries really hard not to eat children because of her ogre instincts. She hardly saw her son because she was on business trips all the time, and at the time didn't know how it felt like to lose a child, which is why she still eat children at the time.)

"What are you doing here?" Said the Blind Witch

"Can't a fairy, just visit her friend?" She replied

"Seriously, what's the real reason you're here?"

"Fine, your son locked me in his dungeon and I needed to find a safe haven. Luckily for you, you're my only friend."

"I'm flattered. The Blind Witch said sarcastically "Do you know how Jour and Briar are doing?"

"You mean your grandchildren, how I'm supposed to know how their doing, I was rotting in jail, thank you very much. Also, why do care, you attempted to eat them?"

"That was the old me, I don't do that anymore."

"Right, sure it is. I will back, I'm going to see my daughter."

The Dark Fairy was getting ready to poof away when the Blind Witch said "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, what are you talking about?" she replied with a snarky attitude

"People will recognize you."

"Oh that, I'll just poof in Faybelle's dorm room."

 **Faybelle's dorm room**

Faybelle and Bunny were sitting on their own bed. Bunny was reading a book and Faybelle was getting ready to go someone. But then The Dark Fairy appeared in the room in a magic cloud of blue smoke.

Bunny looked at The Dark Fairy and said "Who's that?"

She then waved her hand and Bunny poofed outside and she also locked the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here, your supposed to be in jail?" Faybelle asked happily and nervously

"Oh, That they let me go."

Faybelle looked at her suspiciously and said "Really?"

"No of course not." The Dark Fairy said as if it were obvious

"Sorry, mom but you need to be locked up."

"What did you just say!?"

"You know exactly what I said." Faybelle said reaching for the door handle

The Dark Fairy locked the door and said "I'm disappointed in you Faybelle, what's gotten into you?"

"What you do is wrong and uncivilized!"

"Oh, I see you've spent too much time with heroes." The Dark Fairy said with a disgusted face

"Those heroes are my friends!" Faybelle yelled

"What, you don't need friends, you need slaves!"

"Slaves?! Do you even hear what your saying? This is my life, not yours, so just stop telling me what too do!"

"Faybelle when you learn, love is weakness! Luckily I'm here to show you the way, but right know you will be punished."

The Dark Fairy poofed away and Faybelle kept pounding on the door to escape and yelled "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

She then appeared in the Auditorium "Don't worry Faybelle I will show you the way." She then created a wall of thorns and vines around the school. The vines also started grabbing all the royals from this land and anyone who the Dark Fairy saw as a threat.

Nina was being dragged away and trying to shrink herself to get out of the vines but they just accommodated to her size. Her friends Jillian and Meeshell L'Mer grabbed her arms trying to help her but then the vines wrapped around Meeshell but see turned translucent almost like a ghost and managed to get away. After, they could no longer hold on the vines took Nina away and they ran after her but thorny vines grew blocking the way to get it her. Jillian turned to Meeshell and said "Wow, how did you do that?"

"Long story, right now we just need to hide and come up with a plan to help our friends." Meeshell replied

Around the corner Cupid was trying to call someone on her phone and said "Come on please pick up the phone and she heard a voice and it said "Hey, Cupid What's Up?" and she replied "Deuce, Please help my school's in dan…" The Dark Fairy's guard had just hit Cupid's head with the non-sharp side of his sword and picked her up and carried her on his back.

 **In front of Ever After High (Later that Day)**

Deuce was the first one to step in and when he came out he saw chaos, vines, thorns, and people screaming.

Deuce stood by the portal waiting for everyone to come out; one by one they did.

When Cleo got out of the portal she said "Oh my Ra, What happened here?"

"I don't know but we should probably, find Cupid and help the school."

"Your right, but we can't just stand here, let's go." Avea said

"But when they thought they were safe a vine grabbed Zori. "AHHH, HELP ME!" They turned around and tried grabbing her but the vine was too strong.

"The Dark Fairy just took over the school and has kidnapped the daughter of Zeus, The King of the Gods. Will she endure his wrath?" said Brooke

 **I know this is similar to the Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns and Dragon Games but it will be different I promise. Please leave a review and thoughts on the chapter.**


	4. Twisted Family Vines

**Several Hours Later**

In the auditorium The Dark Fairy has many people attached to vines. The people on the vines were people she either saw as a threat or were royals which were Kitty, Nina, Thumbelina, The Prince, Angel, The Fairy Godmother, Farrah, Raven, The Good King, Rosabella, Beauty & The Beast, Apple, Snow White & her husband, Ashlynn, Ashlynn's Step-Sisters, Ashlynn's Father, Ashlynn's Step-Mother, Briar, Jour (Briar's Brother),Sleeping Beauty & her husband, Daring, Dexter, Darling, King & Queen Charming, Duchess, Duchess' Grandmother, Holly, Poppy, Rapunzel & Her Husband, The Frog King & his wife Hopper, Justine, Justine's Sisters, Justine's Parents, Crystal, The Snow King, The Snow Queen, Lizzie, Baba Yaga, Mr. Badwolf, Giles, Milton, The White Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and stole The Pied Piper's pipe.

Below the people there was a giant fire pit, to through people in if they don't cooperate.

"Now I want to take over the world, but you won't give me your kingdoms willingly."

The Dark Fairy levitated Dexter, Darling, and Daring over the fire pit.

"Let us Go!" yelled Darling

"Yes, please. I haven't looked at myself in 5 minutes!" Daring cried

"Really Daring, we just got kidnapped and your worried about your looks." Dexter said

"Please, let them go!" Said Queen Charming

"Give me your kingdom first!"

"Never!" Said King Charming

She slowly pushed them closer and closer to the fire pit and Queen Charming quickly said "Honey, please our children are more important than a fancy castle."

He sighed and replied "Your right. Fine, the Kingdom is yours."

"See, now was that hard?" Said the Dark Fairy

The vines took them back to where their parents were.

She threatened the lives of the royal offspring until she done.

"So, let's end with the ones you started it all, the Beauty family." The Dark Fairy said

She then used her magic to bring Jour and Briar over the fire pit.

"Let us go, you evil hag." Said Jour

"NO, NOT MY CHILDREN!" Said Sleeping Beauty

"You know what you have to do, if you want them back."

"Don't do it Mom!" Yelled Briar

"Shut up!" Said The Dark Fairy

"I don't care if you have our kingdom; just give us back our children." Said Briar's Father

The Dark Fairy gave them back Jour, but she brought Briar over to her and Sleeping Beauty said "You promised you wouldn't hurt her.

"No, I said, I wouldn't throw her in fire, and besides I not going to hurt her.

Then The Dark Fairy poofed Faybelle in the room and said "She is"

Faybelle looked at all the people around the vines and said "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Just having fun, now come over here and curse Briar to sleep forever."

"No, she's my friend." Said Faybelle

"Who needs friends when you have power?"

"I don't need power."

"Yes, you're just too young to understand, so just curse her Faybelle!"

"Fine, I will." She tried blasting her magic at her mother but The Dark Fairy shielded it.

"Really, you're such a stupid girl do you honestly think that would work; I'm disappointed in you."

"Faybelle if you don't do this, I will force you too."

Faybelle refused so The Dark Fairy ripped out her heart and made her.

"Please, don't do this Faybelle." Said Briar

"Sorry, Briar I have no choice."

Briar then fell asleep then her parents and brother started crying.

"Aren't you give me back my heart?" said Faybelle

"No, I'm not going too, you don't need it Faybelle." Said the Dark Fairy

"Oh, I get it dad broke your heart, so you ripped your heart."

"Faybelle, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, mom you know exac…" But then one of the Dark Fairy's guards barged in and held on tight to Cupid.

Cupid saw all the royals trapped by vines, and was saddened especially when she saw Dexter.

"Why are you here, this better be important?" Said the Dark Fairy

"It is your majesty; this girl was calling a boy named Deuce help to defeat you."

"Oh, really." The Dark Fairy walked up to Cupid ripped out her heart and said "What's his last name?"

"His last name is Gorgon." Cupid said unwillingly

"You mean Gorgon as in Medusa?"

Cupid tried resisting but she couldn't and said "Yes."

"Are Deuce and Medusa related, if so how?" the Dark Fairy replied

"Yes, Medusa is his mother."

"Oh really, is that so?" The Dark Fairy made the Magic Mirror appear that used to belong to The Evil Queen.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, show me who I seek most of all."

 _The Magic Mirror showed her of Deuce and Zori_

 _Deuce started walking but Zori grabbed her arm_

 _"Wait, Deuce." Zori Said_

 _"What's Up, Zori?"_

 _"I know you don't trust your dad right now, but I can get my dad."_

 _"Zori, no offense but I don't trust Zeus around mortals."_

 _"Good point, let's just go."_

The Dark Fairy smiled very evilly and looked at Cupid.

"What are going to do?" Cupid Nervously asked

"I can become an all-powerful Goddess. The Dark Fairy poofed in her hand, a book which was called " _Perseus and the Gorgon" and skimmed through the book._

The Dark Fairy looked back at the mirror and said "Mirror, Mirror on wall, show me who I now seek most of all."

 _The Magic Mirror showed a young man, who looked no older than 18. His name was Perseus. Perseus tried defeating the gorgons before but failed despite three of Medusa's sisters betraying her and telling him how to defeat the gorgons. He was turned into a statue, but after many years, when he turned back into flesh and blood Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa were no now to be found. So he started sailing home back to Argos, without Medusa's head._

But The Dark Fairy stepped in the mirror and stepped on King Acrisius of Agros' ship in the realm of Greek myths. (The Realm of Greek Myths is similar to Ancient Greece but is another realm, where most Greek Legends took place.)

Perseus drew his sword and put it up to the Dark Fairy's chin at the Dark Fairy and said "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you defeat Medusa."

"Perseus put his sword down and said "Really, you can help me defeat Medusa?"

"Yes, I can. You see Medusa and her sisters fled this realm and" She then held up a magic bean "all you have to do is throw this in the water."

Perseus scoffed and said "Really, a bean cannot help me defeat Medusa."

"No, a normal bean can't but this is a magic bean that takes you to a realm that you want to go."

"You want nothing in return."

"No, I don't. Just throw it in the water and steer your boat into the portal."

Perseus took the bean and was about to throw it in the water. But the Dark Fairy said "Wait!"

"Why, do I need wait?"

"Let me get off the ship first." She stepped back into the mirror and was back into the auditorium.

Faybelle had her arms folded and was taping her left foot and said "What were you just doing?"

"Faybelle, I told you once, and will I tell you again, it's none of your business."

"And to make sure you don't stop me I'm going tie you up."

The Dark Fairy looked out the window and saw people coming out of a light, she noticed Zori and she commanded the vines to break the window and they grabbed Zori.

Zori asked the Dark Fairy "What do you want from me?"

"I want your memories."

"What could you possibly want with my memories?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I think it…" The Dark Fairy used her hand to started abstracting her memories and transferring them in her.

The process was done and the Dark Fairy shape shifted to look like Zori.

"Now I can take over all the realms!" The Dark Fairy yelled with an evil laughter.

 **Sorry, I had to end it on a major cliffhanger, I wanted to write more but I got tired. Also, all the Briar fans don't worry Briar isn't going to sleep forever.**


	5. Curses and Lies

"ZORI, NO!" Posea yelled

"Posea, calm yourself; we will get her back." Deuce replied

"Bonita and I can fly up there and find where she went." Avea said

"Exellent plan; I'll go with Sirena to find Cupid and Meeshell. Does anyone want to come with us?" Eros said

"I'll go with you." Neighthan replied

"Excellent, let's go." Eros said motioning for Sirena and Neighthan to follow him.

"See you guys later. Okay, Avea can we ride on your back?" Deuce asked

Avea took a deep breath and replied "Fine, but I can only carry two people."

"That's fine; I can use my water powers to get up there." Posea said

Deuce got on Avea's back and can wrap his arms around her waist and then Cleo got on Avea's back and wrapped her arms around Deuce.

"Okay, let's go." Cleo said

Avea and Bonita flew up to the roof while Posea gathered water from a nearby lake and used it like an elevator.

 **1 Minute Earlier**

After Eros, Sirena, and Neighthan left the group Sirena said "Let's find my sister!"

"Sirena, don't yell the vines might get you." Neighthan Said

"Oh, I'll be quiet like a dolphin.,"

"The expression is quiet like a mouse."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's quiet like a dolphin."

"Whatever floats your boat." Neighthan Said

Sirena floated through the front doors.

"Sirena, wait!" Neighthan said

Neighthan open the door for Eros and said "Gods first."

Eros bowed and replied "Thank you, young sir."

Then he walked in the school, Neighthan right behind him.

"Hey, Meeshell where are you?" Neighthan whispered

 **Down the left hallway**

Meeshell was quietly walking down the hallway with Melody and JIllian.

"So how are we supposed to..." Melody asked

"Shh, I heard my name." Meeshell interrupted

Then the group heard someone say "Cupid, Meeshell are you there?"

They peeked around the corner and saw Eros, Sirena, and Neighthan.

Meeshell yelled "Sirena!" And ran to embrace her.

"Meeshell?!" Sirena replied with her arms open out ready to hug her.

They hugged and Meeshell asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to save your school." Sirena repiled

She walked over to Neighthan and Eros and hugged them both

"It's so nice to see you." Meeshell said

"Nice to see you too." Neighthan replied

"It's good to see you young lady; but more importantly do you know where Cupid is?" Eros asked

"I think The Dark Fairy kidnapped her and all the royal students." Meeshell replied

"Wait, but aren't you a princess?" Melody asked

"Yes, I am; I got captured by the vines but I got free."

"So do you know where my daughter is?" Eros asked

"I think she's in the auditorium; but the guards are blocking the doors." Jillian replied

"Don't worry I've got this!" Sirena said

"Oh, no." Meeshell whispered to herself

Sirena floated around the corner; everyone was right behind her, peeking behind the corner.

She turned completely invisible and said spookily "Leave my home!"

One of the guards blocking the doors said to the other guard " Dude, did you hear that?"

The other guard replied "It was just the wind."

"It's not the wind, leave now or pay the price!,"

"I think we should leave!"

"No, The Dark Fairy said to stay here no matter what!"

Sirena went in front of the guards, became visible, made herself bigger and scarier, and then she yelled and their faces "I SAID LEAVE NOW!"

The guards tried stabbing her with their spears but it didn't work; so the guards dropped their spears and ran away.

The group came out of their hiding spot and Eros went to the doors and quietly opened them.

They slowly sneaked through the auditorium, hiding behind the chairs when they thought The Dark Fairy saw them.

Eros saw his daughter Cupid and Meeshell saw their 5 cousins captured by the vines.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M THE REAL ZORI, NOT HER!"

"If you're the real Zori tell me something only you and I would know." Posea asked

"I know you have a crush on someone, but you're worried your parents will judge him for the way he looks."

"It really is you." Posea smilied and then she hugged Zori

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Posea said

Zori walked in front of the magic mirror and said "I honestly thought you were smarter than that; instead of stopping me you should probably save your mother Deuce."

Zori walked through the magic mirror.

"The Dark Fairy!" Deuce replied

Posea "ran" to the mirror to try to stop her but it shattered into tiny pieces.

"What the hell?!" Deuce yelled

"Why are we always getting in life or death situations?" Cleo asked

"What does she mean save my mother?" Deuce asked

"She's probably just playing mind tricks with you." Avea repiled

"Wait if she wasn't really Zori then why didn't she know the questions I asked her?" Posea asked pointing to the Real Zori

Meeshell, Eros, Neighthan, Melody, Jillian, and Sirena got out of their hiding spots and Eros flew up to untie Cupid.

Cupid flew down to the auditorium stage and told Deuce "The Dark Fairy, isn't playing mind tricks; she sent Perseus to kill your mother to distract you."

"That's not possible; Peresus is dead."

"Well apparently he isn't; I'm going to free someone that can help us." Cupid said

Cupid flew up to Faybelle and freed her from the vines.

Cupid asked "Can you use your magic to free everyone else?"

Faybelle nodded and used her magic to slowly float everyone down to the auditorium chairs.

Cupid flew down to the auditorium stage discuss the issue at hand.

"Guys I think I figured out her plan; The Dark Fairy shape-shifted into Zori but Zori remembers nothing. So I think she plans on using Zori's memories to gain Zeus' trust so she can overthrow the Gods." Posea said

"How does one just overthrow all-powerful gods?" Bonita asked

"I think she plans on using Zeus's thunderbolt to kill the Gods; his thunderbolt can kill anyone and anything including Gods and send them to Tartarus."

"What's Tartarus? Cleo asked

"Tartarus is the worst part of the Underworld; trust me you don't want to go there. Although, we could all be killed, I think it would be best if Eros, Cupid, and I went to Mount Olympus to save everyone; while everyone else goes to save Medusa."

"You can't do that it's too dangerous!" Deuce replied

"Deuce, do you remember what Zori always says?"

"Yes, I know she always says bravery comes from the heart. I'm just worried because you're my sister and I don't want to lose you."

"That's sweet Deuce but I'll be fine."

They hugged and Posea said "Let's open the portal."

"I tought you couldn't open portals to other dimensions." Deuce said

Meeshell, Posea, and Sirena all held hands ready to start the portal but then Meeshell and Sirena's 5 cousins came; the oldest cousin Iridessa asked "Can we help?"

"Of course, you know what they say cousins make spells stronger." Sirena replied

"Sirena I'm pr.., on second thought never mind." Meeshell said

Posea, Meeshell, Sirena, and their five cousins collected water from a nearby pond and they all held hands and the portal started it to open.

"Yes, it worked!" Posea said

When Briar and her family floated down; they started trying to wake up Briar but to no avail.

She flew over to Briar's family and said "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this but I had no choice, but I can help."

A tear flew from Faybelle's face and Sleeping Beauty could tell she was nothing like her mother.

"Please, do anything you can to save her." Sleeping Beauty pleaded

"ARE YOU MAD; HER MOTHER IS THE DARK FAIRY?" Briar's Father yelled

Sleeping Beauty looked at her husband "I trust her, you really shouldn't judge people based on what their parents do."

Faybelle smiled and said "Don't worry I will."

Hopper walked over to Faybelle and he said "Faybelle, you can save Briar right?"

"I can't save Briar, but you can save her." She replied

"Me? What how can I save her?" Hopper asked

"You can save her with True Love's Kiss."

"I wish I could, I like Briar but she doesn't like me in that way."

"Hopper, Briar can pretend all she wants but I've seen the way she looks at you. She likes you."

"You really think so."

"I know so."

Hopper picked up Briar, he bend down on his knees, held her up with one arm, and laid her on his lap.

He kissed her and a rainbow blast went all throughout the land.

Briar gasped for air and said "Hopper, you saved me." surprised

Briar's family was happy and they were smiling.

"Yes, I did my beauty-ful Briar. Oh no, I got tongue tied!"

Hopper was expecting turn to a frog but he didn't.

"What the hex?" Hopper said

"The kiss must have broken my sleeping curse and your frog curse." Briar replied

"I guess I did, so what…"

"Just shut up." Briar said and then she kissed him back

Hopper helped her get up; Briar hugged her brother and her parents.

Posea said "Go save your mother Deuce."

Deuce and Cleo held hands and jumped first; then Avea, Neighthan, Bonita, Melody, Jillian, Sirena, and Meeshell jumped afterwards.

"Do you mind staying with Zori, she doesn't remember anything and I don't want her to get hurt?" Posea asked her nieces and nephews.

"Of course." One of her nephews said.

Eros and Cupid also held hands and jumped in; Posea jumped in after and her nieces and nephews closed the portal.

Faybelle went over to her cousin Farrah Goodfairy and asked "Can you help me?"

"Of course; what do you need help with?" She asked

"We need to go to the Forbidden Fortress to stop my mother."

 **Sorry for the long wait I was waiting for Ever After High to release a Meeshell webisode for inspiration for her character but I was tried of waiting and Epic Winter gave me plenty of inspiration. Next Chapter might come out this week or next week but no promises. Please point out any grammar mistakes I make.**


	6. A Tale of Two Mothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Ever After High but this is my plot so don't use it.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains death and language that may offend people.**

 **Medusa's House- 10 Minutes Ago**

Medusa heard a knock on the doors and she went to go open the doors. She opened the doors and at the doors was her sisters Stheno and Euryale, along with Stheno's Daughter Viperine.

Medusa hugged her sisters and niece and said "It's a wonderful surprise to see you, come in. What are doing here?"

She waited for everyone to walk in and then she closed the doors.

Medusa started walking to the Living Room and everyone else was following behind her.

"Nice to see you too Medusa; we decided since you were going to have your baby soon that we could help." Euryale Replied

"Thank you for thanking of me, but I'll be fine." Medusa replied

"We insist on helping." Stheno said

"Well if you insist."

Medusa sat down in her lounge chair and Viperine, Stheno, and Euryale sat on the couch.

"Aunt Maddy, where's Deuce?" Viperine asked

"I really don't know; Deuce was angry at me, he went to school, and he wasn't come home. I wouldn't worry about it though he probably just blowing off some steam."

"How do you make him so angry?" Viperine asked

"I didn't tell him about my relationship with Poseidon and he thinks he violated me again."

"I can't believe your still in a relationship with that bastard." Euryale replied

Stheno elbowed Euryale and yelled "Euryale!"

"You know I'm right." Euryale replied

They all heard footsteps with their super hearing; there was an intruder in the house.

Stheno got up and whispered "Follow me."

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Faybelle poofed Farrah and herself into her mother's Forbidden Fortress.

"So how can we stop your mother?" Farrah asked

"To stop her we'll need to find her heart." Faybelle replied

"Where do you think she would keep her heart?" Farrah said

"It's probably in her vault of hearts."

"Eww, that's disgusting!"

Faybelle walked up to the wall, she pushed a brick in, and it opened the secret vault.

Farrah was shocked to see how many hearts The Dark Fairy had collected.

"Well, this is going to take a while." Farrah said

"Don't worry you'll know which one is hers when you see it." Faybelle replied

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Argh, we are never going to find it!" Faybelle cried

"I could use my wand to try to find it."

"My mother is The Dark Fairy; do you really think your childish magic will help us!"

"Faybelle I underst—"

"No, you don't understand; you've had a wonderful life and I've had a horrible life! You don't what true pain and suffering is but I do; so don't pretend you do! You're a fairy princess, everybody loves you; my mom is the Dark Fairy, everybody hates me!"

"Faybelle, that isn't my fault or yours. You're my cousin Faybelle; I will always love you."

Farrah hugged Faybelle and they both smiled.

"You did give me an idea of where it might be."

"Really?"

"Does your mother have a throne room?"

"Yes, do you think it's in there?"

"Yes; show me the way."

Faybelle and Farrah walked out of the vault and the walls closed behind them.

She led Farrah to the doors of the throne room and opened them with her magic.

The throne was pitch black with a red gem at the top of it and had a very regal design.

Farrah walked up to the Dark Fairy's throne and started looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Faybelle asked

Farrah pushed the red gem at the top of the throne and at the bottom of the throne; a drawer slightly popped open.

"I knew it." She said

She pulled the drawer rest of the way out and in the drawer was a tiny box with a glowing heart.

Farrah lifted it up and asked "Is this it?"

"Yes, how do you know it was there?" Faybelle said confused

"The Dark Fairy is jealous of my mom because she's the queen. So I figured knowing your mom she would keep her heart where her jealously lies."

"Wow I would have never thought of that."

Farrah walked down and gave the box to Faybelle and asked "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I don't anyone else to get hurt."

"Okay, but how can you get to Mt. Olympus?" Farrah asked

"I think Meeshell's cousins can help me."

Faybelle poofed Farrah and herself in Ever After High

 **Mt. Olympus: Several Minutes Earlier**

The Dark Fairy walked into the mirror and she was in Zori's bedroom. Then she proceeded to shatter the mirror. She left the room and walked in the throne room; there were 12 thrones for the Olympian Gods and in the middle were two bigger thrones one for the king and one for the queen.

The Olympian Gods were:

Zeus, King of the Gods

Hera, Queen of the Gods

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Science, Defense, and Warfare

Demeter, Goddess of Nature and Agriculture

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty

Ares, God of War

Hermes, God of Travel, Trade, and Persuasion

Apollo, God of Music, Light, Healing, and Prophecy

Artemis, Goddess of Hunting, Archery, and animals

Dionysus, God of Wine

Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge

Psyche, Goddess of the Soul

Eros, The God of Love

Well Demeter isn't an Olympian Goddess but that a a story for another time. However, most of the Gods were busy so they couldn't tell "Zori" hello with the exception of Zeus, Hera, and Athena.

Athena walked in the throne room; when she noticed "Zori" she walked over to her and asked "Where have you been?"

"I was helping Deuce; his friends were in danger."

"You should have said something; we could have helped."

Zeus walked in and said "There you are."

"Zori, where were—; you know what it doesn't matter right now. We should celebrate!"

Zeus, Athena, and "Zori" walked into the grand dining room. In the middle of the room was a long table adorned with a golden cloth on top of it and at the end of the table sat Hera, Zeus' wife/sister.

Zeus sat left to his wife, Athena sat right to her step mom, and "Zori" sat next to Athena.

Hera walked out her seat and went up to hug "Zori" and said "I'm glad your back."

"Zori" got up and hugged "her aunt".

"Why is everyone so worked up; I was gone for an hour?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell anyone."

"Aunt Hera, I'm 10,000 years old; I am not 5."

Hera and Zori sat back down.

Zeus rang a bell that he had in is hand and his daughter Hebe, the cupbearer of the Gods came into the room and put some ambrosia in Zeus' wine glass then she proceeded to put ambrosia in everyone else's glass.

Zeus held up his glass and said "To Zori!"

The other Gods repeated "To Zori."

They all raised their cups and were taking a sip when Posea, Cupid, and Eros come running in.

"STOP!" Eros Yelled

The Dark Fairy said in her head _Dammit!_ and put down her cup.

"That's not Zori; it's an imposter!" Cupid said

They were all getting their weapons out but Zeus couldn't find his thunderbolt.

"Looking for this?" The Dark Fairy said with his thunderbolt in her hand

"What? How?" Zeus said

"Your too late I'm immortal now!" The Dark Fairy yelled

The Dark Fairy tried to lung the thunderbolt into Zeus' heart but he gapped her arm and threw her across the room.

"Girls we need to hide!" Eros said

Cupid, Eros, and Posea ran off to hide.

The Dark Fairy poofed behind Athena but before she could kill her; Athena grabbed her arm, flipped her over, and she landed on the ground.

"Nice try, bitch!" Athena yelled

Hera ran up to her and started attacking her.

After a few minutes of dodging her attacks; Hera was cornered and The Dark Fairy ready to kill her but she stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Faybelle had just put her heart back in her chest.

She turned around and smiled at Faybelle.

The Dark Fairy accidentally dropped the thunderbolt.

"Mom?" Faybelle said smiling back

They were about to hug when The Dark Fairy turned into dust.

"NO!" Faybelle yelled and fell on her knees.

She started digging through the dust trying to put her mother back together.

"No, no, no! Mom, Please come back to me!"

Faybelle couldn't stop crying over the loss of her mother.

"She got what she deserved." Hera said with no sympathy

Then she realized that Hera threw lunged the thunderbolt at her mom.

All Faybelle felt was angry on hearing this; so without thinking she picked up Zeus' thunderbolt.

She yelled "YOU BITCH!" and was about to stab her when Idrissa used her water powers to knock her out of the way.

Faybelle looked at her and said "What is wrong with you, he killed my mother!"

Zori come out of the corner and whispered to herself "I remember everything."

"She's my aunt, and your mom wanted to kill her first."

"I don't care!"

Faybelle was ready to zap Idrissa when Zori yelled "Stop!"

"Why should I stop?"

"Trust me if you do this; all it will do is put you on a road of destruction and you will end up like your mother." Zori replied

Faybelle dropped the thunderbolt, started crying, and said "But she's still my mom?"

"I'll see what I can do but your mother did offend the Gods greatly."

She smiled threw the tears and then said "Thank you."

 **Medusa's House- A Few Minutes Earlier**

Decuce, Cleo, Avea, Bonita, Neighthan, Sirena, Meeshell, Melody, and Jillian were all suddenly in water and started swimming to the surface. Once they reached the surface they got out of the pond; Deuce put his fingers in his mouth, whistled, and his Pegasus came to him.

Deuce and Cleo got on Pegasus, Melody and Jillian got on Avea's back, Bonita carried Neighthan, and Sirena & Meeshell floated. Once they got to the barn doors that lead inside the house; Meeshell opened the doors with her telekinesis.

Perseus sliced Medusa's head clean off and as soon as he did; Pegasus jumped over Medusa and it looked like he sprung from Medusa's neck.

Everyone was so shocked they just stood there.

Then Stheno, Euryale, and Viperine who were on the ground and screamed.

Perseus grabbed Medusa's head and put in his satchel.

Deuce quickly jumped off of Pegasus and landed on Perseus. He fell to the floor and started to punch him but he got kicked in the sstomach. He tried going after him again but he opened the door and flew away quickly with his winged sandals.

"YOU MONSTER!" Deuce cried

Cleo walked up to Deuce, hugged him, and said "I'm sorry Deuce; I know how it feels to lose your mother."

Deuce wiped away his tears and said "Thank you, Cleo."

Deuce turned around to see his aunts cutting open my mom's body with their claws and yelled "What the hell are you doing?!"

"We have to save your brother." Euryale replied

"Oh, no; I completely forgot!" Deuce said worried for his brother's safety

"Don't worry Deuce we'll save him." Euryale said

"Viperine, can you get the baby bag." Stheno asked

"On it mom." Viperine replied and ran off to the kitchen.

Viperine came back to the room and handed Stheno the baby bag.

"Everyone, you might want to look away." Euryale said

Deuce's aunts got Khaysor out and cut his umbilical cord.

Euryale held him while Stheno put his glasses on so he can't turn people to stone.

Stheno got a wash cloth of the baby bag, wiped off the blood, put a diaper on, and put some clothes on him.

Deuce went up to Euryale and asked "Can I hold him."

"Of course you can." Euryale said handing the baby to me.

"Hi Khrysaor." Deuce said

Khrysaor started to suck his shirt.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"He's probably just hungry, just hand him to me, and I'll feed him." Stheno replied

I handed him to Stheno and she got out a baby bottle and started feeding him.

"Wait, perhaps Medusa isn't dead forever." Melody said

"Melody, I know your trying to make me feel better but she died there's nothing you can do." Deuce replied

"That's not entirely true; do you know the story Orpheus and Eurydice?"

"Yes, I do. My mother read it to me all the time but it's just a myth." Deuce repiled

"Yes, but it's not a myth; it actually happened." Melody said

"But doesn't that story end with Orpheous being murdered?" Avea asked  
"Yes, but they ended up together when he dies." Melody answered

"I don't care if there's a possibility I'll die; if there's a chance we can save my mother we have to take it." I said

"What's a Orpheous and Eurydice?" Cleo said

"Short version is a skilled musician named Orpheus goes to the Underworld to rescue his dead wife Eurydice. He uses his lute to convince Hades and Persephone to leave the Underworld."

"But we don't have Orpheus' lute or an entrance to the Underworld." Bonita said

"Well we don't have it here but my dad has it and it's back at Ever After High."

"Really, your dad owns Orpheus' lute?" Meeshell said

"Yes, it's a family air loom."

"Okay, but what about the entrance to the Underworld; isn't that kind of important?" Jillian asked

"I think I know where an entrance is." Avea said

Bonita looked at Avea and said "You do?"

"Yeah, several years ago at a party a Monster High I met a girl named River Styx from the Ghost World and River Styx is also the name of a river in the Underworld."

"So you think Ghost World and the Underworld are the same place?" Neighthan asked

"Yes, I do." Avea replied

"Before we go to the Underworld we should probably get the lute." Melody said

"All right, Sirena and I will open a portal to Ever After High." Meeshell replied

"I thought to open the portal you needed more people." Jillian said

"It can still be opened just not as long. Sirena let's make the portal."

Sirena was petting Pegasus not paying attention.

"Sirena, seriously." Meeshell said

"What, he's soft?" She Repiled

"Help me open a portal please."

Sirena floated over to Meeshell and said "Okay, but to where?"

"Ever After High." Meeshell said

They started the portal and Melody jumped in, and Meeshell and Sirena followed behind.

 **5 Mintues Later**

Deuce said goodbye to Khaysor, Viperine, and his aunts.

Then the girls all came out wet.

"That's so fun!" Sirena yelled

"You think it fun? It's disorienting." Melody said

"Did you get it?" Cleo asked

"Yeah, I got it." Melody said and held up the lute

"Okay, show us the way." Deuce said

"I don't know where it is…" Avea said interrupted by Deuce

"But you just..." Deuce said but this time interrupted by Avea

"Look, I said I might and I know for a fact Sirena's knows where it is. Isn't that right Sirena?"

"Isn't what right?" Sirena replied petting Pegasus again

Meeshell and Avea both rolled their eyes and Avea said "You know where the entrance to the Ghost World is right?"

"Oh, yes, follow me." Sirena said as she floated through the door

"Both Deuce and Faybelle lost their mothers today; will Deuce be able to bring back his mother and will Faybelle ever see her mother again?" Brooke Said

 **If you have any ideas for fanfictions let me know; you can send ideas about Disney, Once Upon a Time, Ever After High, and Monster High.**


	7. On the Highway to Hell

After following Sirena for about 25 minutes they ended up at Monster High.

They started waking the stairs but Jillian stopped and looked up then read a sign which read _Monster High_ and she said "Wait, the entrance to the Underworld is in a school?"

Sirena floated through the front doors.

"Sirena always forgets most of us can't go through walls." Meeshell said

Jillian tried opening the door but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked." Jillian said

"Don't worry, I've got this." Meeshell said

Meeshell opened the door with telekinesis and they all walked in.

After they caught up with Sirena; Bonita asked "Where's the entrance to Ghost World?"

"It's in the attic." Sirena replied

They walked up the stairs to the attic and Sirena floated over to a skull, opened it, and a key was hidden inside.

As they were walking through the attic; everyone was looking around and Jillian swore that she saw the Evil Queen in a mirror.

"What did you see?" Melody asked

"I thought I saw the Evil Queen." Jillian whispered so she wouldn't worry anyone

Melody looked back and saw the mirror and said "That does look like a lot The Evil Queen's mirror but let's hope it's not."

Sirena floated up to a hatch door and unlocked it.

When she went in the room, she flew up to the celling, pulled a cover off the portal, and a blue beam came through.

Sirena was about it go in when Bonita said "Are you sure this safe?"

"Oh, Bonita stop being such a worry flurry." Avea said

She proceeded to go in the beam and it floated her up.

Deuce took a deep breath and said "Let's do this."

Deuce, Cleo, Avea, Neighthan, Bonita, Meeshell, Jillian, and Melody then walked in the beam.

When they walked in they all saw a mysterious figure with a dark cloak.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" The mysterious figure yelled

"Hi River." Sirena said

River unhooded herself, floated over to her, and asked "Sirena, what are doing here?"

"Is the Ghost World another name for the Underworld?" Avea asked

"The Ghost World is part of the Underworld; I believe the solids call it the Asphodel Fields." River said

"Good, do you know where the Hades' Palace is?" Avea said

"Yes, why do want to go there?" River asked

"We want to go there to bring my mother back to life." Deuce said

"You plan on brining your mother back to life, but that's not possible."

"We know a way."

Then four figures walked through the mysterious portal; they were Posea, Cupid, Zori, and Faybelle.

Deuce looked at Posea and asked her "What are doing here?"

"We're here to bring the Dark Fairy; what about you?" Posea replied

"Why would do that she's a psychopathic murderer!" Deuce yelled

"Deuce, the only person Faybelle has is her mom and besides she has her heart now."

"Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea." Deuce whispered

"Wait a second; didn't you tell me that your mother died when we first met."

River steered her ship next to a dock.

"We're here." River said

"Shut the heck up River; nobody cares!" Avea yelled

"Avea!" Almost everyone yelled

"What? Oh, you thought… No I was talking to the river that the boat is on; it won't stop making noises."

"Oh, I see; that isn't the river it's the ghosts trapped in the river. So unless you don't want to end up the same I suggest you don't touch the water." River replied

Everyone got off the boat and stepped onto the deck expect for River.

"Bye guys!" River exclaimed

"We don't know where the Hades' Palace is though." Avea said

"Just follow the path and you'll come across a sliver gate." She replied

After they all turned around and left; River felt like she forgot to tell them something but she just shrugged it off and said "It was probably wasn't important."

After walking for many hours; they saw an arched sliver gate in front of them but River forgot to tell them that a 3 headed dog named Cerberus guarded the gate but luckily for them he was asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me." Avea said

"Don't worry; he's no problem." Faybelle said as she poofed everyone on the other side of the gate.

Deuce pushed open the palace door and they saw 2 people (Gods rather) sitting in thrones; the one to the left was the King of the Underworld, Hades and the one to the right was the Queen of the Underworld Persephone.

"You're not dead; how did you get here?" Hades said

"A girl named River brought us." Bonita said

"How many times do I have to tell that girl that living beings should not be in the Underworld?"

"Why have you come here?" Persephone asked

Zori stepped forward and said "Where are to bring the Dark Fairy and Medusa back to life."

Hades laughed and replied "Your joking; why on Gaia's green earth would I bring back someone who tried killing the Gods."

"Because if you don't; my father will make you!"

"I find it highly unlikely Zeus would do that considering she tried killing him. Even if he did he can't tell me what to do; this is my realm not his."

"Then he'll kill you!"

Hades laughed again and said "Killing me won't do anything. This is death; if you kill me I won't go anywhere. Looks like you have no leverage. I might bring Medusa back to life but I won't bring back the Dark Fairy back to life."

Zori was getting annoyed with him and just stood there twitching her eyes.

"Persephone, reason with him; the Dark Fairy is all Faybelle has."

Persephone turned to Hades and whispered "Please husband allow them both to return to realm of the living."

"You were always the sentimental type weren't you?"

Hades turned to face them and said "I will allow Medusa to return to the living realm but not the Dark Fairy."

Hades was pulling Faybelle's last straw; so Melody got out her lute and starting playing music that everyone thought was irresistible.

No one could resist the beautiful music but Hades did not allow the Dark Fairy to come back to life; he however allowed one visit with the Dark Fairy and Faybelle. Hades sent two of his bird like demons; one to retrieve the Dark Fairy and one to get Medusa.

Cleo looked at Hades and asked him if he could bring back her mother.

Hades asked "What's her name?"

"Ma'at de Nile."

Hades grabbed a book to see what part of the Undeworld Ma'at ended up in.

"Are you sure; your mom is a wonderful place?"

"Can I at least see her?"

Hades showed her a "video" of her mother relaxing in a bath and being fed grapes.

Cleo smiled and said "Thank you."

The demon birds came back with Medusa and the Dark Fairy.

Deuce ran over to his mother and hugged her. Faybelle looked at her mother and was horrified because she looked like just went through a grinder.

Faybelle walked up to her mother and carefully hugged her so she wouldn't have to go through more pain then she already had.

"Faybelle, I love you and I need you to forget about your destiny unless you want to end up like me."

"But I thought fairies no longer existed if they didn't follow their destiny?"

"Yes, but you can change your destiny."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too my sweetheart."

"All right, times up!" Hades said

The demon bird gripped the Dark Fairy's shoulder with its sharp claws which pierced through her skin; which absolutely horrified Faybelle.

Faybelle tried to grab her arm but the bird's grip was too strong.

The bird flew away and she went after her but the Dark Fairy yelled "Move on Faybelle!"

Faybelle stopped, started violently crying but Melody walked up to her and she hugged her.

"Mom!" Deuce yelled as he ran up to his mother and hugged her.

"Deuce!" Medusa yelled back

"I thought I would never see you again." Deuce said

"Is Khaysor alright?" Medusa asked

"Yes, he's with Aunt Stheno and Euryale."

Medusa smiled and said "Let's go home Deuce."

Deuce was running through the desert and eventually ended up at Cleo's house.

He passed the fountain in front of the house, walked up a few stairs, and started knocking on the door.

Cleo opened the door and was she was shocked to see Deuce. He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. After the embrace Deuce walked inside while Cleo was trying to tell him something but then a middle aged man came in and asked who Deuce was.

"Ramon this is Deuce. Deuce this is my husband Ramon."

 **I know this chapter was pretty dark and I bet I confused you all with the ending. I know my writing is sloppy but I'm not professional.**


	8. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I don't own even of these characters but this is my plot so don't use it.**

"Husband?" Deuce replied

"Deuce it's been 20 years; I found someone else." Cleo said

"I thought you loved me."

"I did…, I still do but waiting for you made me hurt more because truthfully I thought we would see each other again."

"I thought you said we were meant to be?"

"I did but high school relationships don't usually last anyway."

"Are you saying our relationship meant nothing to you?"

Ramon interrupted the conversation to say "Wait; who the hell is he and what are you talking about?"

"That's... a long story." Cleo said

 **20 Years Earlier-Underworld**

"Let's go home, Deuce." Medusa said

"How do we get home exactly?" Deuce asked

Cupid walked up behind Deuce and said "I'm glad you get to see her again; most people aren't so lucky."

"Deuce, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Medusa said

"Cupid, this is my mom Medusa. Mom, this is my friend Cupid."

"So nice to meet you but you can call me Maddy."

Suddenly torches lit up all around the room which revealed tons of tunnels.

"These tunnels lead to any world in the entire universe. Each tunnel has a sign posted above them which tells you what world is down the tunnel. However, if you are in the tunnels with Medusa don't anyone look back to see her or she will remain here in the Underworld." Hades said

"Thank you Hades." Deuce said

Faybelle let go of Melody's embrace, wiped her tears, and started angrily running to Hades and yelled "F*** YOU!"

She was about to choke him but Melody grabbed her arm to stop her. Unfortunately she broke Melody's grasp so both Melody and Zori each grabbed one of her arms. Despite this Faybelle wouldn't stop trying to get out of their grasp.

 **1 Minute Later-In front of the Monster High/Ever After Portal**

Meeshell, Zori, Jillian, and Faybelle headed over to Avea and their friends. Faybelle finally got out of their grasp and tried to run to Hades but Zori was tired of it so she shot a bolt of lightning out of her hand, blasted it at Faybelle and she fell on the floor unconscious.

"Zori, why the heck would you do that?" Posea yelled

"What? It's not like we could just bring her back conscious acting like that. Besides it stunned her; it didn't kill her." Zori replied

Zori walked over and picked her up carrying Faybelle on her shoulder.

"Would this be strange if I said this isn't weirdest day of my life?" Bonita said

"Not at all; we are monsters after all." Avea repiled

"Let's go home." Melody said

"Go ahead without me; I'm going with Meeshell." Sirena said

"All right, I'll tell your parents where you went." Neighthan replied

"Thanks, Neighthan." Meeshell said as she hugged Neighthan goodbye

Meeshell went over and hugged Bonita, Posea, Cleo, and Deuce goodbye; then she held her arms out to give Avea a hug however she said "I don't do hugs." But she hugged her anyway.

Meeshell, Jillian, Melody, Zori, and Faybelle started walking up the stairs that led to Ever After.

"So are we supposed to keep her from going all crazy about her mother?" Meeshell asked

"I'm going to take her memories of today away from her." Zori replied

"But she won't know that her mother died." Jillian said

"Exactly, she won't know and therefore she won't go crazy trying to bring back her mother." Zori said

"Don't you think that's a shellfish idea?" Melody asked

"Do you have a better idea?" Zori answered

Everyone headed to the Monster world began walking up the stairs first Neighthan, then Avea, Bonita, Posea, Deuce, Cleo, and lastly Medusa.

Neighthan turned to Avea and said "I'm kind of glad Sirena didn't come. She probably would have looked back by now."

"What do you mean probably? I guarantee she would have looked back by now." Avea replied

After a few minutes they were near the exit of the tunnel but the heel of Cleo's left shoe peeled off which caused her to lose her balance which caused her began to fall and she started flailing her arms trying to grab onto Deuce's arm.

"DEUCE HELP!" she yelled

Deuce quickly turned around and grabbed her hands just in the nick of time; he helped her while she took her other shoe off so it wouldn't happen again. However, because he looked back it caused Medusa to fade back into the Underworld.

"MOM, NO!" Deuce yelled

He quickly ran down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he tried leaving the tunnel but there was a force field blocking the entrance.

"What, the hell is going on?!" Deuce asked confused

Avea, Neighthan, Cleo, Bonita, and Posea ran down the stairs after him.

"I don't think we can get back in Hades' Lair once we go into the tunnel." Avea replied

"No, this can't end like this!"

"I'm sorry Deuce I know it's hard but death is a natural part of life." Posea said

"That's easy for you to say. All the people you love and care about are immortal."

Cleo started crying, sat down on the steps, and buried her face in her arms.

"What's wrong Cleo?" Deuce asked

Deuce sat down and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Deuce. This is my fault." She replied

"Cleo, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is if my shoe hadn't broken you could be with your mother right now."

"Cleo accidents happen. I don't blame you at all but I will get my mother back."

"Um, were you not paying attention we can't go back through the tunnel." Avea said

"I know but I'm going to go back to the Underworld and this time I will succeed in bringing my mother back to life."

After, they returned to Monster High Avea, Bonita, and Neighthan left to go home. Posea, Deuce, and Cleo stayed and walked up the school stairs and went up to the attic. They entered the portal, got on River's boat, and made their way to Hades' Palace.

 **A Few Hours Later**

They eventually made it to the sliver arched gates of Hades' Palace but unfortunately this time Cerberus was awake. Once the 3 headed beast took notice of them he began to chase after them and was ready to devour them. He quickly ran over to Cleo and had all of his mouths open wide ready to eat her.

"Ah, don't eat me; I'm too fabulous to die!" Cleo yelled

Deuce turned to Cleo and removed his sunglasses and then looked at the Cerberus straight in the eyes of the beast which caused the hound to turn to stone.

"You are my hero, Deuce." Cleo said

"Hey, don't mention it but seriously you're too fabulous to die?"

Posea "walked" over to her brother and whispered "Your girlfriend is such a drama queen."

"Really, I haven't noticed?" Deuce replied sarcastically

 **2 Minutes Later**

Deuce barged right into Hades' throne room with Cleo and Posea behind him and he was determined to bring his mother back to life.

Hades and Persephone where both sitting on their thrones; they were each receiving pedicures from their servants.

"What are doing back here, can't you see we're busy?" Hades asked

"That can wait; allow me to return my mother back to life." Deuce demanded

"What are you talking about didn't I just did allow you to?" Hades said

"Yes, but my girlfriend tripped and turned around to grab her."

"I had warned you not to turn back. Did I not?"

"You did but…"

"But nothing I already broke the rules for you once; I'm not going to do again."

"I know it wouldn't be the same but can we not bring her back as a ghost." Cleo suggested

"No, you cannot ghosts are not permitted to roam the mortal worlds." Hades replied

"What are you talking about there are many millions of ghosts in our world?" Posea interjected

Hades was shocked and said "Well it looks like Hermes hasn't been doing his job. I will have to talk to him about that later. Leave at once for I'm not making another deal with you."

"Wait, what if I trade a life for a life." Deuce asked  
"They would work but whose life are you going to trade for."

Deuce took a deep breath and replied "My own life."

"Deuce, No!" Posea and Cleo both yelled simultaneously

"I will allow it but make sure this is really what you want to do."

He turned to face his sister and his girlfriend and said "My mother should be able to raise my brother."

Posea hugged Deuce and said "Are you sure about this because if you I won't try to stop you."

"I'm sure of it."

"I love you Deuce."

"I love you too."

They stopped hugging and Cleo said "But we can't be together."

Deuce held his arms out to hug her and she ran into his embrace.

Then Cleo started singing their sing:

" _This can't be over."_

" _I'm sorry it's over."_ He sang

They let go of each other and Deuce kissed her on the lips one last time.

Hades then told his demon birds to retrieve Medusa carefully.

They brought Medusa to Hades' throne and she looked at her son and said "You don't have to do this Deuce."

He walked over to her, hugged her, and said "Yes, I do you have to raise Khyasor."

"You have your aunts and Viperine to help care for him. I've lived for centuries and you have your whole life waiting for you."

"I don't care mom you should be able to raise him."

"No, I'll come back for you I'll talk to Poseidon so he can have a word with Hades."

"Please don't mother; I don't like it when the Gods involved."

They let go of each other's embrace and Deuce said "I'm ready."

Hades stood up in front of his throne and with a wave his hand Deuce's body started to viciously rip itself apart muscle by muscle bone by bone and all that was left was his soul. His body layer by layer wrapped around his mother's soul and transfigured itself to the way Medusa's body looked before she was gorgon.

Deuce bowed at Hades feet and asked "What is my first task?"

Medusa, Posea, and Cleo all with saddened hearts walked up the stairs that led back to their world.

 **Present Day: Cleo's House**

Ramon started tearing up at the heartbreaking story "Are you crying? I thought you said crying was for girls." Cleo said

"I did but that was such a sad story." Ramon replied

"I can see that you're happy now, so I'll be on my way Cleo." Deuce said as he walked away

"Deuce, wait…"

"No, like you said we're only high school sweet hearts we were never going to last."

Deuce walked out of Cleo's house and walked all the way to his own house.

 **30 Minutes Later**

He got to his house, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Medusa opened the door; she was stunned to see her son but hugged him immediately.

"How are you here?" She asked

"That doesn't matter now I'm back."

She grabbed her son's hand and brought him into the dining room. The dining room table had a golden ardanded cloth on top and had two plates one for Medusa and his brother who now as a strong muscular young man. Khysaor was not expecting a guest so he asked his mother "Who's this man?"

"Khyasor, is that you?" Deuce asked

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"I'm your brother." He replied

He looked at his mother and said "That's not possible. Is it?"

"Yes, it is"

Medusa pulled a chair up for Deuce to sit in. Once he and Medusa sat down Khaysor started asking his mother questions. "Mother if he's really my brother then why has he never been here before?"

"That is a long story." Medusa said as she turned to Deuce

 **The Underworld: 3 Hours Earlier**

Deuce had been in the Underworld for almost 20 years doing what Hades asked of him day after day. Persephone couldn't stand the fact that Deuce had agreed to work for Hades instead of living a life he could have had with his girlfriend. So when she came back from visiting her mother she brought Ambrosia and intended to give to him to eat. The problem was that Hades had eyes and ears everywhere in the Underworld but luckily for her husband was running some Aaron's. She took this opportunity to give him the fruit of the Gods and she knew she had to be quick. Deuce was in the judgment room polishing Hades' throne and Persephone walked up behind him with the Ambrosia in her left hand. When Deuce noticed her from the reflection from the shiny throne he stood up and bowed to her.

"There's no need for that." Persephone said

"Yes, your majesty." He replied

She held out her hand and showed him the Ambrosia.

"Is that Ambrosia?" He asked

"Yes, it's for you to eat and then leave."

She grabbed his arm and placed in his hand.

"I can't acc—"

"Yes, you can and will. You're going to eat this and run as fast as you can out of here. Do you understand?"

"All right but what about Hades?"

"Don't worry about him; I've already taken care of that."

Deuce hugged Persephone, and then he ran down the tunnel that led to his world.

 **Mt. Olympus: 20 Years Ago**

Zori walked up to her father's throne and bowed before him and asked "Father, my… friend told me about this wonder school called Monster High. May I please attend there?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart no. After what's happened recently we and the Olympian council have decided that us Gods are no longer allowed to directly interfere with the lives of the mortals."

"But daddy-"Zori whined

Zeus raised his left hand and said "Silence, you will obey me do you understand?"

"Yes, father." She walked away with her head down in disappointment.

 **Later that Evening: Zori's Bedroom**

Zori was disappointed that she couldn't go to Monster High and surprised because Zeus almost never says no to her or any of his daughters for that matter. She sat on her bed playing on her phone, heard a knock on her door, and sat up.

Zeus came in her room, shut the door, and sat next to the foot rest of his daughter's bed and said "I've decided that can attend Monster High."

"Really, what changed your mind?"

"Oh, just that I love you…"

Zeus grabbed her neck, banged her head against the foot rest, and she fell unconscious on the floor.

"Oh you'll go to Monster High all right, under Monster High that is."

 **Some Time Later: The Catacombs**

Zori suddenly regained consciousness and was lying on a stone floor.

She slowly got up and didn't recognize where she was.

Then it hit her "Hera, she did this!" she yelled suddenly her eyes turned crimson red and a small tornado started to from around her but she took a few deep breaths because she knew getting angry wasn't going to solve anything.

 **Meanwhile at Athena's Temple**

Perseus, the great hero who slayed Medusa entered the temple of Athena the great Goddess of Wisdom. He walked over to an altar that sat in the middle of her temple's main room. He grabbed his satchel with the head of the gorgon placed in the middle of the altar.

Perseus gave thanks to Athena and she suddenly appeared in front of him and told him:

"As a token of my gratitude for slaying that disgusting repulsive monster, my gift to you is that you shall marry the girl of your dreams and your children will be great and become great rulers of many nations."

"Thank you, great Goddess of Wisdom. For yours and Hermes' help by giving me the tools to defeat Medusa I will build a temple to honor you both." Perseus replied

Athena grabbed Medusa's head and was suddenly in Mt. Olympus. She began walking to her half-brother Hephaestus' room so he could fuse Medusa's head and her shield to make a powerful weapon but on the way she passed the throne room and Zeus touched his diamond necklace.

"I'm sorry Metis this had to happen but Athena has become a fine Goddess."

She was the Goddess of wisdom but even she was unsure as to why Zeus would trap someone in a necklace but she was going to find out. Later, that evening when the other Gods were asleep she stole the necklace from her father and replaced it with a fake. She went to her room and closed the door. She rubbed it and suddenly she was transported into the necklace and then front of her she saw a beautiful woman with pale skin, brown wavy hair, was wearing a goldentoga, and had on her right wrist a golden cuff and a she assumed this was Metis.

"Hello, I'm Athena and are you Metis?"

Metis wrapped her arms around her and Athena was uncomfortable.

She pushed away and asked "Who are you?"

"Yes, I'm your mother."

"Thank Gods, Hera isn't really my mother but why don't I remember you?"

"Really, you believe me?"

"I mean it's not hard to believe; Zeus has had children with practically everyone. What I don't understand as why were you were trapped in his necklace."

"You see Zeus received a prophecy that if I had a second child, a son that would other throw him. So he rudely decided to trap me his necklace and he altered everyone's memories so no one would remember me. I tried to escape but this golden cuff prevents me from leaving. Fortunately for me he didn't know I was pregnant with you and you got to be raised by him.

"I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'll free you."

"It's your fault dear it's your fathers'. I said this golden cuff prevents me from leaving so I'm going to need you to cut off my hand."

Athena grabbed her well-crafted sliver sword from her back and cut off her mother's hand. Metis slipped the cuff off her arm and used her magic to reattach her hand.

"Now, what's your plan?"

"Oh, my dear we're going to start the Trojan War."

 **The End**

"Oh my Fairy Godmother, this can't be the end of story; it's too sad!" Brooke said as she cried

"No, it's not the end of story because remember the end is just the beginning." Her father replied

 **I know this ended sad but there be a prequel/sequel fanfiction involving the Trojan War/other stories in Greek Mythology to wrap things up. I will also be exploring Meeshell, Sirena, and their parents' story in another fanfiction. I plan on making the Greek Mythology fanfiction very long with the Trojan War not happening until the last chapters and most of it will not involve Monster High/Ever After High characters. [Before the Trojan War chapter(s) MH/EAH characters will mostly be cameos.) Although, I think Melody has a cool connection to Jason and his crew. I have some Once Upon a Time fanfiction I'm working on involving Zelena/Hades. I hope you read them when they come out. Share your thoughts below, tell me your favorite parts, least favorite parts, and share what surprised you.**


End file.
